cookingmamayearfandomcom-20200214-history
Cooking Mama
Cooking Mama is a cookery simulation-styled minigame compilation video game for the Nintendo DS and the developed by Cooking Mama Limited (formerly known as Office Create) and published by Taito in Japan and for the Majesco in North America and 505 Games in Europe . Gameplay In Cooking Mama, the player is tasked with cooking various meals using the device's touch screen. Following the instructions of the titular "Mama", the player uses the stylus or finger to chop vegetables, slice meat, flip food in pans, and arrange the final items on the plate. The version of the game for the also takes advantage of the accelerometer in the device with some similar gameplay to Cooking Mama: Cook Off. Each of these tasks is performed by completing a mini-game which usually lasts less than 10 seconds. The gameplay structure consists of the player progressing through a series of short minigames. The game features a total of 96 different dishes. Most of them being official dishes while others are dishes made by mixing recipes in the Combine feature. Each minigame represents a different activity in the meal preparation, such as mixing, frying, or chopping the provided ingredients. The minigame mechanics themselves range from quickly drawing parallel lines in order to chop items, to a rhythm game where ingredients are added to a skillet or the heat is adjusted at precisely the right time. In many cases, players must look at the top screen of the DS for guidance on what to do next and then perform the task on the bottom screen. If the player makes a serious blunder or time expires without sufficient progress being made, that step in the cooking process is considered a failure. When this happens, a graphic of an angry "Mama" with flames erupting from her eyes is displayed, along with the caption "Don't worry, Mama will fix it!". Completing a dish can require playing one minigame, or as many as a dozen. The player's performance is rated when each dish is finished, based on the average result of each minigame, depending on the user's performance. Depending on the final score, the game may award the player a bronze, silver or gold medal. The highest medal earned for each dish is recorded and displayed next to each item on the selection screen. Game Modes Let's Cook The main game mode where players cook dishes. Players initially start with just a few simple recipes to choose from, with additional recipes unlocked as the earlier ones are mastered. Each recipe requires players to play through a short, timed minigame for each ingredient or group of ingredients. For example, to make a sandwich, the player would first be required to chop cucumber into slices before the time limit elapses. When cooking a recipe which has previously been mastered, the player sometimes has the option to change the dish being made "on the fly" between two minigames. If completed, this new recipe is then unlocked for future play. A player also has a choice to practice a recipe. As a player complete tasks, they will receive golden cooking objects but cannot be used. They will be hung up in the background, mainly seen on the title screen. Let's Combine In this mode, players can take the recipes which have been unlocked and combine them to make something new. For example, the "Fried Eggs" recipe can be combined with the "Rice" recipe to make an entree. Use Skill In this mode, players put their minigame skills to the test. This mode consists of time-based challenges focused on specific tasks such as chopping, grating, wrapping, adding ingredients, peeling, stewing, tearing, and more. The player is ranked at the end of each task. Recipes CM 01.png|'Salisbury Steak'|link=Salisbury Steak CM 02.png|'Japanese Hamburg Steak'|link=Japanese Hamburg Steak CM 03.png|'Minced Pork Steak'|link=Minced Pork Steak CM 04.png|'Hamburger Stewed in Tomato Sauce'|link=Hamburger Stewed in Tomato Sauce CM 05.png|'Hamburger with Egg'|link=Hamburger with Egg CM 06.png|'Potato Salad'|link=Potato Salad CM 07.png|'Fried Fish'|link=Fried Fish CM 08.png|'Pork Curry and Rice'|link=Curry CM 09.png|'Beef Curry'|link=Curry CM 10.png|'Beef Stew'|link=Beef Stew CM 11.png|'Vegetable Curry'|link=Curry CM 12.png|'Grilled Gyoza'|link=Gyoza CM 13.png|'Fried Gyoza'|link=Gyoza CM 14.png|'Pork Cutlet'|link=Pork Cutlet CM 15.png|'Deep Fried Pork Kebabs'|link=Deep Fried Pork Kebabs CM 16.png|'Pork Rice Bowl'|link=Pork Cutlet Rice Bowl CM 17.png|'Boiled Rice'|link=Rice CM 18.png|'Chestnut Rice'|link=Chestnut Rice CM 19.png|'Bamboo Shoot Rice'|link=Bamboo Shoot Rice CM 20.png|'Fried Chicken'|link=Fried Chicken CM 21.png|'Beef Steak'|link=Beef Steak CM 22.png|'Japanese Steak (Grated Radish)'|link=Japanese Steak (Grated Radish) CM 23.png|'Sweet Fried Egg'|link=Sweet Fried Egg CM 24.png|'Fried Octopus Dumplings'|link=Takoyaki CM 25.png|'Spaghetti Neapolitan'|link=Spaghetti Neapolitan CM 26.png|'Spaghetti Bolognese'|link=Spaghetti Bolognese CM 27.png|'Seafood Spaghetti'|link=Seafood Spaghetti CM 28.png|'Pan-Fried Vegetables'|link=Pan-Fried Vegetables CM 29.png|'Miso Soup'|link=Miso Soup CM 30.png|'Pork and Vegetable Soup'|link=Pork and Vegetable Soup CM 31.png|'Sandwich'|link=Sandwich CM 32.png|'Meatballs'|link=Meatballs CM 33.png|'Fried Squid'|link=Fried Squid CM 34.png|'Squid Tempura'|link=Squid Tempura CM 35.png|'Croquette'|link=Croquette CM 36.png|'Grilled Mackerel'|link=Grilled Mackerel CM 37.png|'Curried Pilaf'|link=Curried Pilaf CM 38.png|'Seafood Curry'|link=Seafood Curry CM 39.png|'Spring Roll'|link=Spring Roll CM 40.png|'Shrimp Gyoza'|link=Shrimp Gyoza CM 41.png|'Fried Prawn'|link=Fried Prawn CM 42.png|'Shrimp Tempura'|link=Shrimp Tempura CM 43.png|'Chicken and Egg Rice Bowl'|link=Chicken and Egg Rice Bowl CM 44.png|'Fried Rice'|link=Fried Rice CM 45.png|'Crab Fried Rice'|link=Crab Fried Rice CM 46.png|'Shrimp Fried Rice'|link=Shrimp Fried Rice CM 47.png|'Chicken Rice'|link=Chicken Rice CM 48.png|'Rice Cakes'|link=Rice Cakes CM 49.png|'Chicken in Tomato Sauce'|link=Chicken in Tomato Sauce CM 50.png|'Chicken in Cream Sauce'|link=Chicken in Cream Sauce CM 51.png|'Pork Sauté'|link=Pork Sauté CM 52.png|'Boiled Egg'|link=Boiled Egg CM 53.png|'Pan-Fried Batter Cake'|link=Pan-Fried Batter Cake CM 54.png|'Instant Ramen'|link=Instant Ramen CM 55.png|'Chinese Sautéed Beef and Peppers'|link=Chinese Sautéed Beef and Peppers CM 56.png|'Pizza'|link=Pizza CM 57.png|'Stuffed Peppers'|link=Stuffed Peppers CM 58.png|'Mixed Tempura'|link=Mixed Tempura CM 59.png|'Seasoned Beef with Potatoes'|link=Seasoned Beef with Potatoes CM 60.png|'Shumai Wonton'|link=Shumai Wonton CM 61.png|'Shrimp Wonton'|link=Shrimp Wonton CM 62.png|'Chili Sauce Shrimp'|link=Chili Sauce Shrimp CM 63.png|'Rice Balls'|link=Rice Balls CM 64.png|'Chicken Kebabs'|link=Chicken Kebabs CM 65.png|'Macaroni Gratin'|link=Macaroni Gratin CM 66.png|'Rice Gratin'|link=Rice Gratin CM 67.png|'Egg Sunny Side-Up'|link=Fried Egg CM 68.png|'Soba'|link=Soba CM 69.png|'Meat Pie'|link=Meat Pie CM 70.png|'Cabbage Roll'|link=Cabbage Roll CM 71.png|'Sweet Tofu Sushi'|link=Sweet Tofu Sushi CM 72.png|'Omelet'|link=Omelet CM 73.png|'Rice in Omelet'|link=Rice in Omelet CM 74.png|'Udon'|link=Udon CM 75.png|'Hand-Rolled Sushi'|link=Sushi CM 76.png|'Crab and Egg Chinese Style'|link=Crab and Egg Chinese Style Cooking-Mama-0.jpg Cooking-Mama-0.jpg Cooking-Mama-0.jpg Cooking-Mama.jpg Credits Trivia *This is the 'only 'Cooking Mama game on hand-held without any customization available. **This is also the only one where Mama is voiceless. **This was also the only game to present 'alternative' route options in recipes. *Papa is given a cameo in this game in the form of a mention when choosing how many Gyoza to cook. *As the Player completes various achievements (which cannot be viewed), the tools on the title screen become golden. Help and Helper Cooking Mama Options hersion Horse May Title Demo HelpReci Category:DS Games Category:Games Category:Cooking Mama Category:CM1 Category:Cooking Category:Mama Category:Cooking Mama Games Category:Event Game